Devices such as printers, plotters, cutters or the like, are frequently provided with sprocket wheels for feeding a media. The media is provided with sprocket holes along at least one edge for receiving the sprocket teeth of the sprocket wheels. On occasion the tension of the media may vary, especially when the media is a stretchable material, such as vinyl, resulting in improper drive of the media.